


It's just a date

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Emma deglutì in fretta il sorso di vino rosso e posò a sua volta il bicchiere, rivolgendole un sorriso teso, pieno d'imbarazzo.“Sì, sì, uh...” rispose, arrossendo appena. “È solo, ecco...” si strinse nelle spalle e prese a giocare con il tovagliolo. “Non me l'aspettavo. Ed è tanto che non ricevo un invito per un appuntamento, quindi... “Regina arrossì lievemente e distolse lo sguardo per un secondo per poi tornare a puntare i suoi occhi scuri in quelli chiari della donna davanti a lei.“Lo so. Abbiamo passato tante cose insieme...E adesso che c'è un po’ di tranquillità credo che dovremmo conoscerci meglio, non credi?”SwanQueen one-shot





	It's just a date

Regina le sorrise e la guardò bevendo un sorso di vino.  
“Stai bene?” le chiese posando poi il bicchiere sul tavolo.  
Emma deglutì in fretta il sorso di vino rosso e posò a sua volta il bicchiere, rivolgendole un sorriso teso, pieno d'imbarazzo.  
“Sì, sì, uh...” rispose, arrossendo appena. “È solo, ecco...” si strinse nelle spalle e prese a giocare con il tovagliolo. “Non me l'aspettavo. Ed è tanto che non ricevo un invito per un appuntamento, quindi... “  
Regina arrossì lievemente e distolse lo sguardo per un secondo per poi tornare a puntare i suoi occhi scuri in quelli chiari della donna davanti a lei.  
“Lo so. Abbiamo passato tante cose insieme...E adesso che c'è un po’ di tranquillità credo che dovremmo conoscerci meglio, non credi?”  
Finalmente Emma ricambiò il suo sguardo, sebbene fosse ancora esitante, incerto. Ma sorrise, anche se ora una scintilla di curiosità brillava nei suoi occhi.  
“Certo, ma... Insomma non....” Di nuovo, la Salvatrice abbassò lo sguardo.”Io non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di chiedertelo...” ammise arrossendo.  
“Non vedo niente di male nel cenare insieme...” rispose la mora bevendo un altro sorso di vino.  
“Perchè avevi paura di chiedermelo?”  
Emma arrossì violentemente, e tenne gli occhi sul piatto. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Be' perché...” riprese a giocherellare col tovagliolo. “... è un appuntamento!”  
“Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, potevi rifiutare...” rispose Regina prendendo la borsa. “Forse non è stata una buona idea.”  
Emma spalancò gli occhi e li riportò sulla mora.   
“Se avessi voluto rifiutare lo avrei fatto.” disse tutto d'un fiato. “Se sono qui è perché lo voglio.”  
“Non sei a tuo agio.” replicò la mora infastidita. “Vorrei che andassimo d'accordo...”  
Emma aprì e richiuse la bocca, apparentemente incapace di formulare una frase per qualche istante.   
“Sono solo stupita, okay? E... ecco, non so bene come comportarmi. Perché non so perché mi hai invitata. Sembrava....”  
“Ti ho invitata per conoscerti meglio, mi sembra ovvio. Dovremmo passare molto tempo insieme... per Henry, ed ero stanca di lottare ogni secondo con te.”  
Emma era totalmente incapace di nascondere ciò che provava; per questo la delusione fu terribilmente evidente nel suo sguardo, nelle spalle che si incurvavano verso il basso, come le sue labbra.   
“Ovviamente.” mormorò.  
“Ho sbagliato. Vedo che non sei a tuo agio...Volevo solo passare una serata tranquilla con te. Ti riporto a casa.” disse Regina per poi alzarsi.  
Emma si alzò di scatto facendo strusciare la sedia sul pavimento.   
“Conosco la strada.” replicò rabbiosamente prima di riprendere la giacca e uscire in fretta.  
Regina la seguì furiosa, la bloccò afferrandole il braccio. “Che diavolo ti prende? Io ti invito, tu sembri...non lo so come se fossi a cena con un serial killer e per di più ti arrabbi?”  
“Regina, davvero, lascia perdere...” mormorò la bionda cercando di allontanarsi, il viso nascosto alla mora dalla sua posizione.  
“Mi odi ancora...” disse lasciandole il braccio. Fece un passo indietro e un altro ancora per poi iniziare a camminare velocemente per raggiungere la macchina. Emma si voltò di scatto verso di lei, gli occhi grandi.  
“Io non ti ho mai odiata!” sbottò.  
Regina si fermò vicino alla macchina.   
“Si invece, è evidente...La tua reazione... Sono stata una stupida a pensare...credere...” sospirò per poi aprire lo sportello della macchina. “Buonanotte Miss Swan.”  
Presa da un impulso improvviso, Emma si avventò sullo sportello e lo richiuse prima che Regina potesse salire in macchina, spostandola di lato, contro l'auto, per non farle male.  
“Non chiamarmi così, e smettila di pensare che io ti odi! Non ti odio affatto, Regina, e lo sai benissimo! Sei tu che mi sopporti a malapena, e solo per Henry!”  
Regina spalancò gli occhi a quella reazione: l'aveva fatta arrabbiare molte volte ma non era mai stata così impulsiva.  
“Se fosse così non ti avrei invitata a questo dannato appuntamento!” gridò ad un palmo dalla sua faccia.  
Infervorata dalla reazione della mora, Emma scattò.  
“E lo chiami appuntamento?! Mi hai appena detto che era solo per cercare di non litigare!”  
“Cosa avrei dovuto dire? Eri lì seduta sembrava che stessi per toglierti un dente!” rispose l’altra alzando il tono della voce.  
“Ero solo a disagio, perché sono sempre a disagio con te Regina, da sempre! Tu mi metti a disagio, mi fai sentire una nullità! Io non sono niente in confronto a te, non lo sono mai stata! Non sono mai stata alla tua cazzo di altezza!” le urlò contro, ormai totalmente fuori controllo.  
”Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?” rispose la mora facendo un passo verso di lei. “ Tu non saresti alla mia altezza? Io sono la regina cattiva per tutti e sarò sempre solo questo quindi dimmi la verità invece di inventare scuse idiote.”  
”È questa la verità!” Emma urlò ancora più forte “Sei bellissima e intelligente e forte e io invece sono solo un'idiota che non sa gestire la sua vita!”  
“Tu pensi che io sia bellissima e intelligente?” chiese sorpresa Regina, arrossendo alle sue parole.  
“Certo che lo penso, lo sei!” Emma continuò ad urlare. Poi si bloccò di colpo, realizzando solo ora che Regina aveva ripetuto le sue parole cosa aveva detto. Arrossì e sbatté le palpebre più volte, gli occhi spalancati.   
“Uh... io...” balbettò, nel panico più totale.  
Regina abbassò leggermente lo sguardo e cercò la sua mano.   
“ Tu...mi piaci...” sussurrò.  
Gli occhi di Emma si aprirono ancora di più. Pensò di aver capito male, all'inizio. Quella frase era così strana detta da Regina. Non le sembrava reale. Non credeva sarebbe mai potuto esserlo. Se l'era immaginato quel momento, se l'era immaginato milioni di volte, ma mai avrebbe potuto pensare che Regina le avrebbe detto una frase del genere. Nella sua mente l'aveva baciata, l'aveva schiaffeggiata, le aveva detto che la amava, le aveva solo sorriso, se n'era andata, le aveva urlato contro. Non le aveva mai detto "mi piaci". Non le era mai sembrata una cosa che Regina avrebbe detto. Forse lei avrebbe potuto dirlo, ma Regina era diversa, troppo raffinata, troppo adulta per quella frase da adolescente impacciata. Eppure, eccola lì, impressa a fuoco nella sua mente. Mi piaci.   
Le ci volle un po' per riprendersi. La sua mente lavorò duramente per assimilare quell'informazione. Solo dopo si rese conto del tocco di Regina sulla sua mano. Abbassò lo sguardo, le gote in fiamme. Lo rialzò, e le sorrise stringendo la sua mano tra le dita.   
“Mi piaci anche tu.” mormorò.  
Regina era rimasta con il cuore in gola fino a che Emma Non aveva parlato, solo allora aveva sollevato lo sguardo e aveva guardato i suoi occhi. Sorrise.   
“Come sempre ha rovinato tutto... quindi adesso dovrà farsi perdonare, Miss Swan.” disse stringendo la sua mano.  
Emma strinse le palpebre riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, un sorriso che cercava di contenere tutta la felicità che sembrava soffocarla in quel momento.  
“Veramente sei tu che hai rovinato tutto dicendo che era solo per Henry...”  
“Se tu non fossi stata così nervosa non l’avrei detto, cercavo di salvare le apparenze...”  
“Oh, sta' zitta 'Gina!” sbottò Emma prima di accostarsi a lei e premere le labbra contro le sue.  
La mora spalancò gli occhi prima di chiuderli e rispondere al bacio. Portò le braccia intorno al suo collo stringendosi a lei.


End file.
